Pendragon Car Tunes
by James Flamel
Summary: Bobby and Courtney are on a trip. It's Courtney's idea to play Pendragon Car Tunes. Songs include Every Time We Flume, We Are The Travelers, I Know A Quig That Gets On Every Travelers Nerves, and much more! Tenth Song Out!
1. Every Time We Flume

Heh, this is my first fan fiction that's mostlymade up of songs. It's going to be interesting. Still, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pendragon. Saint Dane does not ownanything you see here.

* * *

"Hey Bobby, letsputon some music." 

"Kay Courtney."

**Track 1: Every Time we flume**

**Tune: Every Time we touch**

**Sung by Courtney and Bobby**

_

* * *

Courtney & Bobby:_ **Every time we flume, we get this feeling.**

**Every time we flume, we swear we can fly.**

_Courtney: _**Every time I flume, I get this feeling.**

**Every time I flume, I swear I can fly.**

_Courtney & Bobby: _**Ever time we win,we get this feeling.**

**Ever time we win, we swear we can fly.**

_Bobby:_ **Every time I win, I get this feeling.**

**Every time I win, I swear I can fly.**

_Courtney:_ **Every time I'm with you, I get this feeling.**

**Every time I'm with you, I swear I can fly.**

* * *

Please read and review! I hope you enjoyed! Up next is We Are the Travelers.


	2. We Are The Travelers

**Track 2: We Are The Travelers**

**Tune: We Are the Champions**

**Sung by Spader, Alder, Bobby, and Gunny**

* * *

Spader: **We are the travelers**

Alder:** We are the travelers**

Bobby: **No time for Loor**

Gunny: **Cause we are the travelers**

Spader: **We are the travelers**

Alder: **We are the travelers**

Gunny: **No time for hotels**

Bobby: **Cause we are the travelers**

Spader: **We are the travelers**

Gunny: **We are the travelers**

Alder: **No time for castles **

Bobby: **Cause we are the travelers**

Gunny: **We are the travelers**

Alder: **We are the travelers**

Spader:** No time for swimming**

Bobby:** Cause we are the travelers!**

* * *

Well, please read and review! 


	3. I know A Quig

Well, here's track three for ya. I'll give a shout out to all my fans/people that put up with me at the end here. Kay. I think your going to like this one, cause it's an old classic in a different form. Well, Hobey-Ho Lets Go!

* * *

**Track 3: I Know A Quig**

**Tune: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves**

**Sung by Saint Dane**

I know a quig that gets on every traveler's nerves,

Ever traveler's nerves

Ever traveler's nerves

I know a quig that gets on every traveler's nerves

And it, eats, YOU!

Small quigs, big quigs,

Fat quigs, skinny quigs,

Spiky quigs, soft quigs,

And they all, eat, YOU!

I know a quig that gets on ever traveler's nerves

Ever traveler's nerves

Ever traveler's nerves

I know a quig that gets on every traveler's nerves

And it, eats, YOU!

* * *

Ok, I'm guilty! I changed it so that there's a middle part. It's not that big of a crime, right! Anyhoo, now for the shout out part! I give big thanks to Surikaa of the desert for putting me on favorites. And also a big thanks for those who read my other fics. And yes, I am still the same person. Disappointing, No?

Uchiha Pendragon


	4. Saint Dane's Mom

Alright! Forth track is here! WOOT! Thanks for sticking here with me. And now, for the weirdest song of all, I give you…………….you'll see it soon enough. Anyhoo, Hobey-Ho Lets Go!

* * *

**Track 4: Saint Dane's Mom, Has Got it Going On**

**Tune: Got it Goin on (I can't remember the first part!)**

**Sung by Bobby, Alder, Voey (Spader,) Mark, Courtney, Loor, Nevva, Aja, and Patrick (the new guy!)**

Alder: **Saint Dane's mom, has got it goin on**

Spader: **Saint Dane's mom, has got it goin on**

Bobby: **Saint Dane's mom, has got it goin on**

Mark: **And I like it**

Patrick:** And you know it**

Nevva: **Saint Dane's dad, has got it goin on**

Aja: **Saint Dane's dad, has got it goin on**

Loor: **And I like it**

Courtney: **And you know it**

Bobby: **Saint Dane's sis, has got it goin on**

Spader: **Saint Dane's sis, has got it goin on**

Patrick: **Saint Dane's sis, has got it goin on**

Alder: **And I like it**

Mark: **And you know it**

Courtney: **Saint Dane's bro, has got it goin on**

Loor: **Saint Dane's bro, has got it goin on**

Nevva: **And I like it**

Aja: **And you know it**

**

* * *

And yes, I know, I made up the "And I like it" and the "And you know it" part. But I like that way. And you can't stop me (does evil laugh thingy!) Know, to give the BIG thanks to Surikaa of the desert, Scientific Angel, and the newest reviewer, the one, the only: IdiotAmerica56! Thanks you guys! You're what makes me happy after all that hard work that I do to write this. Man, am I lovey-dovey today! All well, hope you enjoyed.**And yes, I know, I made up the "And I like it" and the "And you know it" part. But I like that way. And you can't stop me (does evil laugh thingy!) Know, to give the BIG thanks to , and the newest reviewer, the one, the only! Thanks you guys! You're what makes me happy after all that hard work that I do to write this. Man, am I lovey-dovey today! All well, hope you enjoyed. 

Uchiha Pendragon


	5. We Will Flume You

Phew, this was a hard one. It may not be my best one though. I still hope you enjoy it. It's really wacko, so watch out!

**

* * *

**

**Track 5: We Will Flume You**

**Tune: We Will Rock You**

**Sung by all the travelers, Mark, and Courtney (yes, this includes Patrick)**

We will, we will flume you

Flume you

We will, we will flume you

Flume you

Whether you're a Traveler or Alcolyte

Something's always waiting, beyond the flume

Even if you got mud on your face

I big disgrace

Because you let Saint Dane get away again

We will, we will flume you

Flume you

We will, we will flume you

Flume you

Whether you're a Traveler or Alcolyte

Something's always waiting, beyond the flume

Even if you got sweet on your face

And you're worried

Cause Bobby said he's in trouble again

We will, we will flume you

Flume you

We will, we will flume you

Flume you

* * *

Yep, that was definitely my hardest song yet! But anyhoo, thanks to Dreamsong, because she wanted me to make one of We Will Rock You. Also, thanks to Scientific Angel, Surikaa of the desert, IdiotAmerica56, and the new half-angel05 for reviewing! You can send me song requests in reviews, private messages, or at if you send me an email, put your pen name on there too. So I know who wants the song.

Uchiha Pendragon


	6. Riding the Flume

Sorry for not updating in a while. Summer was busier than I thought! To warn you, this is the most cheesy and stupid song of all. And this is not a request. If you like my stories, I also have Never Say Never, Every Lasting Go, The Pendragon Games, and the newest, Pendragon Remixed, out in a fan fiction near you. Super cheesy, I know. I'll throw in a disclaimer while I'm at it. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I own no Pendragon. DJ MacHale owns them and I'm extremely jealous. I don't own any of the original songs. I only own mah Go board and Go account (do I really own my account?)_

_

* * *

_

**Track: Six**

**Riding The Flume**

_**Tune: Staying Alive**_

_**Sung by the male travelers and Saint Dane**_

_SD: _**Oh, oh, oh, oh, riding the flume, riding the flume**

_Bobby: _**Oh, oh, oh, oh, riding the flume, riding the flume**

_Spader: _**Oh, oh, oh, oh, riding the fluuuuuume**

_Gunny: _**Oh, oh, oh, oh, don't give up, don't give up**

_Bobby: _**Oh, oh, oh, oh, don't give up, don't give up**

_Spader: _**Oh, oh, oh, oh, don't give uuuuuup**

_SD:_ **Ohhhh, you can tell by the way I use my voice, that I love to ride the flume**

_Patrick: _**Oh, oh, oh, oh, riding the flume, riding the flume**

_Bobby: _**Oh, oh, oh, oh, riding the flume, riding the flume**

_Alder: _**Oh, oh, oh, oh, riding the fluuuuuuume**

_SD: _**I love, riding the flume!**

* * *

Yes, I know, super cheesy. I still hope you liked it. I know I don't leave brownies or anything out, but I can start if you want me to! If it's ok with IdiotAmerica56, that is. Ok, know a big thanks to Demon Dawg, IdiotAmerica56, half-angel05, Scientific Angel, Surikaa Akahiko, and Dreamsong for reading and reviewing! Thanks all!

Uchiha Pendragon


	7. Flume That Never Ends

Yay! Next song, ummm, track thing is here! Yay! I'm saying 'Yay' a bit too much. This song idea was given to me by Sheyanne! Give a BIG thanks to that person! Please. Now, before we start, I'm going to 'advertise' some very good fan fictions that I like.

Good Fictions:

Pendragon: Memory by IdiotAmerica56

Pendragon: Darkness by IdiotAmerica56

Kidnap by IdiotAmerica56

All's Fair in Love and War by Akihiko

Arachnophobia by Akihiko

Runaway by Dragonwings144

Welcome to My World by Scientific Angel

And Another Kind of Curse by Scientific Angel!

:P

_Disclaimer: I don'town Pendragon, I don't own the really songs, you know the drill._

**

* * *

**

**Track ummm Seven:**

**Flume That Never Ends**

**Tune: This is the Song That Never Ends**

**Sung by Saint Dane**

This is the flume that never ends

It goes on and on my quigs

Some travelers started fluming, not knowing what it was

And they'll be fluming forever, umm, just because?

This is the flume that never ends

It goes on and on my quigs

Some travelers started fluming, not knowing what it was

And they'll be fluming forever, umm, just because?

This is the flume that never ends

It goes on and on my quigs

Some travelers started fluming, not knowing what it was

And they'll be fluming forever, umm, just because?

This is the flume that never ends

It goes on and on my quigs

Some travelers started fluming, not knowing what it was

And they'll be fluming forever, umm, just because?

This is the flume that never ends

It goes on and on my quigs

Some travelers started fluming, not knowing what it was

And they'll be fluming forever, umm, just because?

* * *

Yeah, you pretty much know the rest. Now a thank you to Jason Kent, IdiotAmerica56, Demon Dawg, half-angel05, Akahiko, Scientific Angel, and Dreamsong! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this track as much as I did writing it! 


	8. Sniggers

I updated quickly with this chapter 'cause this cause this story is the most popular one I have made. I soooo didn't expect this! It's amazing……..or not. I'm going to skip the 'Great Fan Fictions' this time 'cause I haven't read any new ones yet. I think I will soon. This idea was given to me by Jason Kent. Give a big thanks to him! After the disclaimer, enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pendragon or the original songs yo. Why do I keep doing this?_

* * *

**Track Eight:**

**Sniggers**

**Tune: 99 Bottles of Beer on the wall**

**Sung by Bobby, Spader, and, Saint Dane **

_Spader: _**99 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**99 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**98 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**98 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**98 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**97 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**97 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**97 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**96 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**96 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**96 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**95 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**95 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**95 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**94 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**94 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**94 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**93 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**93 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**93 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**92 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**92 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**92 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**91 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**91 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**91 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**90 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**90 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**90 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**89 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**89 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**89 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**88 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**88 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**88 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**87 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**87 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**87 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**86 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**86 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**86 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**85 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**85 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**85 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**84 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**84 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**84 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**83 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**83 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**83 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**82 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**82 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**82 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**81 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**81 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**81 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**80 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**80 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**80 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**79 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**79 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**79 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**78 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**78 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**78 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**77 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**77 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**77 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**76 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**76 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**76 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**75 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**75 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**75 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**74 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**74 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**74 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**73 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**73 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**73 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**72 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**72 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**72 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**71 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

_Spader: _**71 bottles of sniggers on the wall**

**71 bottles of sniggers**

_Saint Dane: _**You take one down, chug it around**

_Bobby: _**70 bottles of sniggers on the wall!**

* * *

WOW! I'm actually done! I stopped here 'cause if I did the whole thing, it go on for…..a LONG time. Now, a BIG thanks to my loyal reviewers: Jason Kent, IdiotAmerica56, Demon Dawg, half-angel05, Akahiko, Scientific Angel, and Dreamsong! Thank you! A bunch! Well, I'm done with this. I hope you enjoyed! 

Uchiha Pendragon, signing out


	9. Fly in a Flume and Extras

Heh, hi there. Been a while, no? Well, as you will find out, I was extremely bored when I wrote this…….so it has an extra thing at the end. It's the result of boredness...…and stupidity! Anyhoo, enjoy….. and Uchiha James will be showing up in this!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pendragon or the real songs. I do own Uchiha James._

_Warning! Song is very stupid. So is ending! Read at own risk!_

* * *

**Track 9**

**Fly in a Flume**

**Sung by Saint Dane, Bobby, and Uchiha James**

**Tune: Row, Row, Row Your Boat**

_St Dane: _**Fly, Fly, Fly in a flume**

_Uchiha James: _**Gently past the stars!**

_Bobby: _**Wondering, Wondering, Wondering, Wondering**

_Uchiha James: _**Life is but surprise!**

_Bobby: _**Fly, Fly, Fly in a flume**

_Uchiha James: _**Gently down a tube!**

_St Dane: _**Planning, Planning, Planning, Planning**

_St Dane: _**What I shall destroy!**

* * *

**Extras: After song!**

(faces: James: - Bobby: O.o St Dane TT Me . )

James : Wow...that was...stupid!

Bobby : Yeah bro!

Me : You shut up!

James: Make me!

St Dane: …..(hits James on head)

James: Owww…...what was that for?

Me: (laughing)

St Dane: For being a dork (starts laughing evilly)

Bobby, Me, James: ………(stares)

St Dane: YOU SHALL ALL PARISH IN A FIREY BALL IN-

Me: Don't say it! This is a K+ rated fan fiction! That means no swearing!

James: What does parish mean?

Me, Bobby, St Dane: (sigh) ……….

Me: Ok, we're done now……..

Bobby: See ya!

St Dane: Fear the next song of DOOOOOM!

James: Bye Bye……St Dane, you're crazy in the head…….

* * *

Yeah, well, that pretty much sums up the story. I was bored, ok! Just don't kill me! Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed! Thank you to cbus818, .Dr1v3n t0 1n5aN1Ty., IdiotAmerica56, and Jason Kent for reviewing!

Uchiha James


	10. Tenthennial Extravaganza!

Hi everybody. This is going to be the final chapter. That I know of. If I think of a song now and then, then I might post it. But this is gonna be done for awhile. Since this is the last track, there's a special bonus of two songs. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Track 10**

**Tenthennial Extravaganza**

**Sung be every one**

**Jingle Bells: Pendragon Style**

Jingle bells, Saint Dane smells (St Dane: Hey!)

Patrick had a date (random whistle)

Spader thinks that Bobby died (Bobby: SPADER!)

And Travelers say "HOLY CRAAAP!"

Jingle bells, Saint Dane smells (St Dane: Curse you!)

Patrick had a date (three random whistles)

Spader thinks that Bobby died (Bobby: I think YOU died!)

And Travelers say "Ohh My God!"

**Pictures on the Flume**

The pictures on the flume are all around

All around

All around

The pictures on the flume are all around

All, ride, long!

The stars on the flume go all around,

All around

All around

The stars on the flume go all around

All, ride, long!

The person on the flume flies all around

All around

All around

The person on the flume flies all around

All, ride long!

* * *

Thank Jason Kent for that last song folks! He gave me the idea. Now for the reviews. Thank you to IdiotAmerica56, Jason Kent, and Dog of the Dead for reviewing! Thanks guys! sigh I can't believe that I'm done with this one…….ah well! I can just right another song fic! I hope you enjoyed Pendragon Car Tunes!

Uchiha James


End file.
